This application builds on the experience of the previous University at Albany's EXPORT Center, The Center for the Elimination of Minority Health Disparities (CEMHD) that was funded in 2004. CEMHD Research Associates have experienced benefits from participating in the Center. Two Research Associates of the CEMHD who were pilot grant recipients have both expanded the scope and depth of their research on health disparities and received promotion and tenure to become Associate Professors. Additionally, two more Research Associates are being considered for promotion and tenure. Like the newly minted Associate Professors who are Research Associates, the untenured Research Associates being considered for promotion and tenure include their experiences with the Mentoring and Training Core as support for their tenure and promotion application. These promotions may be considered indicators of the Center's support of the faculty associates. Moreover, the faculty who were promoted assumed leadership positions within the previous EXPORT Center. One faculty member directed the Education Core and then became a visiting professor at another University where she continues to do health disparity work. The remaining Associate Professor/Research Associate was named director of the previous Mentoring and Training Core and will be the director of the Research Training/Education Core of the new Center should it receive funding. Using the wisdom garnered from the previous Center's Mentoring and Training Core, the current application is designed to produce a Research, Training/Education Core which will continue promoting the growth of minority health and health disparities research among new untenured professors. The new, additional foci of the Research Training and Education Core includes cultivating interest and increasing minority health and health disparities research skills in undergraduate and graduate students within the University. The core's programs for faculty and students will include training and education related to conducting responsible research.